Japan Idols
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: No se puede ocultar màs la verdad acerca de la Diva Virtual, Miku necesita un reemplazo para acallar a la multitud de fans. Pero quien... Se organiza un enorme concurso, al que, poco a poco todos los Vocaloids terminaran asistiendo. Incluida la Diva.
1. Chapter 1

Fics de Vocaloids.

**Japan**** Idols.**

**Capítulo Uno: Diva Virtual.**

Mega Corporación Nico Nico-chu.

Se estaba llevando una importante reunión, entre los directivos de la compañía de música más grande de todo Japón. Habían pasado cerca de cinco horas desde que la reunión había empezado y nadie había salido.

—Debemos hacer algo pronto —habló muy serio el presidente de la gran comparación—. El tiempo se acaba.

—Pero no tenemos quien reúna esos requisitos tan complejos —habló ahora la vicepresidenta.

—De quien fue esta idea, en primer lugar —esta vez interrumpió uno de los socios.

—Del departamento de Marketing —respondió la vicepresidenta.

—La idea parecía tan factible al comienzo y funciono tan bien —se excuso el director de marketing.

—Pero luego se salió de control. Nunca creímos que su popularidad llegará a tanto —ahora era el ayudante del director de marketing el que habló.

—Si tan solo pudiéramos controlar esto —habló otro e los socios.

—Se imaginan si se descubre que todo fue una farsa —interrumpió otro de los socios.

—Sería el fin de la compañía —ahora era una de las socias.

—No se si les interese.

Uno de los miembros del grupo directivo, que se había mantenido callado, interrumpió.

—Tengo una idea que pueda ayudarnos.

Todos voltearon a ver a aquella persona misteriosa.

—Creamos una Diva Virtual que no existe. Ahora todo piden un concierto en vivo con ella. No podemos buscar una persona que la suplante, porque no existe en este mundo alguien como ella.

—Es a lo que habíamos llegado.

—Silencio. Solo trato de crear el ambiente. Sino podemos crear a alguien como ella… busquemos alguien mejor. Existen muchos cantantes buenos en este mundo. Solo será cuestión de buscar.

—¡ESO ES! Armemos una farsa de un programa de busca talento.

—Podremos decir que nuestra estrella dejará el mundo artistico.

—Se retirara y buscaremos a una nueva diva.

—Es una idea interesante. ¡Busquen en todos lados! —empezó el presidente—. Pongan publicidad en todos lados. ¡QUE SEA UNA CAMPAÑA A NIVEL NACIONAL!

Y como se planeo, empezó la campaña más grande de todas, para buscar un "reemplazo", para una Idol virtual más famosa que no había existido, más que en computadoras y en la imaginación del público.

Durante semanas se anunció por todos los medios posibles, radio, televisión, cine, metro, tren bala, vallas publicitarias, etc., el famoso programa de busca talentos jóvenes. Las audiciones fueron programadas para dentro de tres meses, pero apenas salió la noticia, miles de cantantes amateurs, semi-profesionales y profesionales se movilizaron al lugar de la cita.

Había todo tipo de participantes, cantantes famosos, revelaciones juveniles, ídolos adolescentes, pero ninguno era tan bueno como para llegar al nivel de la "persona" que iban a reemplazar.

—Rin, Rin-neechan —un chico rubio trataba de sacar de la fila a su hermana mayor, la cual, lucía muy parecida a él—. Debemos volver a trabajar.

—No perderé mi puesto Len —dijo muy sería la chica, que lucía muy parecida a su hermano—. Pronto se abrirán las audiciones y no perderé mi número.

—Rin, estas hasta el final de la fila. Te quedaste dormida y…

—¡No me moveré! Ya hable.

—Dios. Ojala esto valga la pena. Nos van a despedir y luego no vamos a tener que comer en casa.

—¿No vamos a tener que comer? —Rin miró preocupada a Len—. ¿No van a ver más dulces?

—No, recuerda que me hiciste gastar todo el dinero del mes en los trajes para tu audición.

Los gemelos lucían unos trajes bastante brillantes y muy llamativos. Aunque parecía una especie de tela sintética bastante barata, lo cierto es que no lo era.

—Ni siquiera vamos a tener dinero para la renta de este mes.

Rin se empezó a preocupar con lo que dijo su hermano menor. Aunque se había formado en el último lugar posible, detrás de ella, ya había una fila muy larga. Si se iban ahora, perderían su oportunidad.

—¿Se-seguro no hay nada guardado?

Len metió las manos a sus bolsillos y le enseño a su hermana que ambos estaban completamente vacíos.

—Tienes algo, Nee-chan.

Rin se metió las manos a los bolsillos, pero solo logró sacar…

—Tengo una pelusa, un caramelo y un botón. ¡Pido el caramelo! Tú comete la pelusa y el botón.

—Rin.

—Esta bien, vamos a trabajar… ¡Pero serás culpable de arruinar mi sueño!

—Rin, deja el drama. Si nuestro destino es triunfar cantando, la fama nos buscará sola. Créeme.

—Yo solo creeré en ti… si me dejas comerme el caramelo —Rin miró a su hermano menor con una mirada de cachorrito.

—Comételo, pero vamos a trabajar. Te dejaré usar la aplanadora, feliz.

—Wii. Te quiero Len.

—Si, si, vamos a trabajar.

Los gemelos se retiraron, pronto el lugar que ocupaban, fue cubierto.

—Ya verás, algún día seré tan grande como Miku.

—Si, lo que digas Nee-chan.

Mientras los gemelos se encaminaban a su trabajo en la construcción, los productores, que habían empezado a pre-calificar a los candidatos, para cuando llegaron a donde estaban Rin y Len, los gemelos ya no estaban.

Mientras en otro lugar, una Diva virtual se rehusaba a morir. La computadora donde estaban todos los datos de la famosa diva creada de forma artificial, se encendieron misteriosamente. Todos los datos de Miku Hatsune, se empezaron a filtrar a través del la red hacia rumbo desconocido.

—Listo, la tenemos.

—Buen trabajo.

—Ahora demostraremos el poder de la verdadera tecnología.

—Reviviremos a Miku-sama para que se case con nosotros.

—¡CÁLLATE TARADO! Miku-sama no esta muerta, no hables de ella como si lo estuviera.

—Silencio, estamos en la parte más difícil de todas.

Los seis extraños sujetos, encapuchados completamente y llenos pines y logos con referencia a Miku, habían conectado varias computadoras en serie y todas las habían conectado a una especie de tanque enorme. Donde corría una carga eléctrica muy fuerte.

—Tenemos problemas, la información se esta filtrando.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sabemos, pero hemos perdido varios datos.

—¿Son datos relevantes?

—En realidad no señor, son datos de respaldo.

—Puede funcionar aun el proyecto sin esos datos.

—La simulación dice que si.

—Bien, procedamos.

—Entendido.

—Activando el sistema de transmutación atómica.

Una enorme cantidad de información se lanzó dentro de ese extraño tanque cargado con electricidad. Se podía ver, literalmente la información. Habían cientos de unos y ceros verdes volando y golpeándose dentro de la corriente eléctrica.

—¡Activado!

—Generando el sistema de convergencia quántica.

—¡Generando!

—Miku esta tomando forma señor.

La electricidad dentro de aquel extraño tanque, creo una corriente que estaba acomodando todo esos unos y ceros en una forma humana. Poco a poco, minuto a minuto, se iba generando un patrón, ya la silueta de Miku estaba convirtiéndose en sólida.

—Estará lista dentro de poco.

—Señores, estén listos para recibir a nuestra Diosa.

—Si —contestaron todos al unísono.

Los seis misteriosos sujetos, se quitaron las capuchas, mostrando sus verdaderas apariencias. En realidad era muy fácil describirlos a todos, ya que compartían muchos rasgos en común. El acné evidente, los lentes gruesos, el cabello grasoso, el asma, su amor por la tecnología; en pocas palabras, todos eran unos Nerds.

—Las flores señores.

Todos sacaron un ramo de flores, algunos se pusieron un corbatín de gancho en el cuello, otros solo usaron algo de colonia. Sin embargo, ni todos sus conocimientos los prepararían para lo que sucedería. Una alarma se activó y la energía empezó a fluctuar.

—¡Qué sucede!

Todos regresaron a sus puestos de trabajo.

—La energía esta fallando señor.

—Necesitamos conectarnos a la fuente principal por un nuevo suministro.

—Háganlo.

—Perdemos a Miku-sama.

—Cambien todo el poder al tanque de convergencia.

—Imposible, la energía esta siendo drenada por algún medio desconocido.

Mientras los seis chicos se encargaban de corregir todo, en el tanque donde estaba Miku, los datos se empezaron a perder. Al final, el tanque terminó por estallar, pero los datos de Miku no se perdieron. Toda la información viajó hacia una fuente casi ilimitada de energía constante.

Hacia una planta nuclear.

—¡Algo esta afectado los reactores!

Se lanzó una alerta general en la planta más grande de Asia, todo el personal, así como el pueblo cercano, fueron evacuados lejos de la Planta Nuclear. Sin embargo, dentro de la planta, se empezó a normalizar la situación. Salvo cerca de los reactores nucleares, donde toda la energía estaba siendo desviada, hacia un solo punto.

—¡Miku esta aquí!

La que hasta hace pocos días atrás había sido tan solo una creación computarizada, Miku Hatsune, estaba parada de carne y hueso… dentro de un reactor nuclear.

—Creo que escogí un mal lugar…

Miku tuvo que salir de la planta, no sin antes tratar de apagarla. Para evitar la radiación, se colocó un traje especial, con el que, para su suerte, no se la podía reconocer. Fue confundida con varios de los trabajadores que habían entrado para apagar la planta y aprovechando el caos, escapó con rumbo desconocido.

En otro lugar lejano, al otro lado del mundo, experimentaban con un proyecto de viaje de tiempo, en una instalación militar secreta en medio de la nada.

—Esta lista su máquina del tiempo, profesor.

—No es una máquina del tiempo, es un taladro subquántico que rompe el entramado del tiempo.

—Costo mucho dinero, esperamos que este listo.

—Actívenlo.

Tres rayos fueron lanzados hacia un mismo punto, generando una especie de vórtice que giraba. Dentro del flujo de tiempo y espacio, se podía ver imágenes de tiempos pasados cambiando rápidamente.

—Ahora pasaremos a la segunda parte del experimento.

—Entendido profesor.

—Asistente, active el cuarto rayo.

—¿Esta seguro profesor?

—Nunca estoy seguro de nada.

Un cuarto rayo se disparo hacia el vórtice, creando una reacción tan grande, que genero una implosión que se trago todo el complejo desapareciendo en segundos. En su lugar, solo quedo un samurai inconsciente en el suelo.

Mientras sucedía eso, en Japón ya se habían escogido a dos personas para participar en el Japon Idols. Un hombre y una mujer. Y estaban siendo presentados por televisión.

—Les presentamos a los dos primeros elegidos, con ustedes… Meiko y Kaito.

Continuará…

**Hitobashira**** Alice Drama**

**Primera Alicia.**

Akita Neru.

La primera Alicia era una chica rubia.

Armada con un sueño y su inseparable celular.

Llegó a Wonderland para de su mundo escapar.

Un pacífico lugar, ella pensó encontrar.

Pero de su miedo jamás se pudo liberar.

Sufrimiento por doquier ella solo encontró.

Ante esta terrible visión opto por que creyó mejor.

Y ambos ojos... ella simplemente se arrancó.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Fics de Vocaloids.

**Japan**** Idols.**

**Capítulo Dos: ¿Utau?**

En una tienda de vídeos en Tokyo, una chica de cabello rubio se encontraba atendiendo la caja, aunque en realidad, estaba más ocupada mensajeando por celular. Ya tenía una larga fila de gente esperando a ser atendidos, cuando otra chica enciende el televisor para ver las noticias.

—¡Maldición, apaga eso Haku!

La chica de cabello rubio con una sola coleta peinada a un lado de la cabeza, le lanzó un celular a la otra. De cabello plateado y un poco más madura.

—Perdón. Quería ver quienes habían sido los elegidos.

—Confórmate con saber que no estaremos. Malditos Jueces, acaso están ciegos —la rubia estaba gritando molesta al tiempo que "mensajeaba" por otro celular a toda velocidad—. Pero ya verán, les voy a enviar una serie mensajes amenazantes que no se las van a apañar. Akita Neru no es ninguna niña caprichosa y malgeniada, ya verán esos jueces…

Mientras la rubia planeaba su mortal venganza, con el grupo de jueces que no la había escogido a ella o a su mejor amiga; la chica de cabello plateado, solo ahogaba sus penas de la única forma que sabía, bebiendo una botella completa de Sake.

—Me avisas cuando acabes.

La chica de cabello plateado se quedo complemente dormida. Mientras su amiga seguía enviando correo Spam a diestra y siniestra. Los clientes, se cansaron de esperar y se fueron.

—¡NERU! ¡HAKU! —el dueño del local le gritó a ambas chicas, al verlas sin hacer nada y con la clientela saliendo molestas del local—. ¡Están despedidas!

Las dos chicas, por enésima vez, fueron despedidas de un trabajo. Cansadas, aburridas y con tiempo de sobra, fueron al primer lugar donde pudieran tener tranquilidad, para mensajear, en el caso de Akita y dormir en el caso de Haku.

—Café Cosplay… ¿Utau?

Las chicas llegaron a un curioso lugar, un café de cosplay. Todas las camareras dentro estaban vestidas con diferentes trajes curiosos. Pero de entre ellas, sobresalía una chica pelirroja, con traje como de militar. La que, casualmente se acercó a atender a las recién llegadas.

—Queremos el menú, Taladro.

La camarera casi le da un golpe a la rubia al ser llamada de esa forma, curiosamente, el cabello de la pelirroja tenía un muy llamativo estilo, con dos largas trenzas a cada lado, como si fueran dos taladros. La mesera "amablemente" les dio los menús.

—Para la enana… y para la dormilona… —Luego les sirvió una orden de pan de cortesía—. Espero les guste la comida.

Luego se retiró molesta.

—¡Enana! Ya verá esa… —pero Neru recordó algo, habían sido despedidas, por lo que… —. Oye Haku, ¿traes dinero?

Pero la chica de cabello plateado solo seguía durmiendo.

—Mierda. No tenemos dinero para pagar.

—¿Y bien, qué van a ordenar?

La pelirroja se acercó a las dos chicas, aunque una de ellas seguía durmiendo.

—Pu-pues aun no nos decidimos.

—Tú amiga no parece muy animada hoy —la pelirroja señalo a la chica de cabello plateado.

—Esta deprimida, participamos en el Japón Idols, pero no logramos pasar de las preliminares,

Esta declaración, pareció conmover a la pelirroja.

—Yo también participé, pero me mandaron a estudiar canto antes de intentarlo de nuevo —bromeó al pelirroja—. Por cierto, soy Teto, Kazame Teto.

La pelirroja le ofreció amablemente la mano a su nueva amiga rubia. Akita dudo en aceptarlo, pero no tenía de otra, no tenía ni un solo centavo para comer.

—Soy Neru, Neru Akita y ella… —señalo a la chica dormida a su lado—. Es Haku Yowane. Perdón por lo de hace rato, haberte llamado taladro, pero… pues…

—Lo sé —Teto sujeto sus "taladros" —. Mi mamá me peinaba así desde niña, ahora ya no puedo cambiarlo.

—Pero son tu característica, además tu cabello luce muy bien —Neru casi se muerde la lengua, por andar dando un cumplido a alguien, aunque lo hiciera para recibir algo a cambio.

—Gracias, eres la primea que dice eso —sonrió la pelirroja—. Tú también perdóname por haberte dicho enana. ¡Ya sé! Como disculpa, déjame invitarles el desayuno.

—Gracias —Neru agarró feliz las manos e Teto—. Si te soy sincera, nos acaban de despedir y no tenemos dinero.

La pelirroja sonrió y le entregó a Akita una planilla de trabajo. Mientras la rubia y la pelirroja arreglaban la entrevista, comiendo rebanadas de pan de cortesía, en otro lado, muy lejano, una chica de cabello verde-azulado, se moría por llenarse, aunque sea, de las migas que dejaban las dos chicas.

—¿Por qué tenía que quedar tan lejos la planta nuclear?

Miku vagaba por las vastas extensiones arroceras, para su mala suerte, no había una sola persona que la conociera. La pobre Miku, no pudo aguantar más y cayó desmayada. Para su buena suerte, los granjeros se apiadaron de ella y la llevaron a atender, le dieron de comer y hasta la cuidaron.

—¿Dó-dónde estoy?

La chica extranjera, que era tratada como una reina por los pobladores, por fin despertaba. Se encontró en una casa algo pequeña, aunque había bastante comida a su lado, curiosamente toda a base de zanahorias. La joven diva se preocupo de llenarse el estómago antes que de cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Qué bien! Ya te recuperaste.

Una chica de cabello verde y que parecía llevar unos googles se acercó a Miku.

—Te gusto mi comida. Aunque solo pude usar las zanahorias que nos sobraron.

—Esta buena, me moría de hambre.

La chica de cabello verde estaba feliz, al parecer le agradaba ver que la recién llegada, se deleitará con su comida.

—Sabes, aquí a nadie le gustan las zanahorias, ojala pudiera tener más gente como tú.

—No me quejo, con el hambre que tengo, me podría comer un rábano.

La chica de cabello verde sonrió, luego se levantó y empezó a buscar.

—Aja.

Sacó algo entre las verduras que tenían guardadas, quizás un rábano.

—No tenemos rábanos, pero que tal esto. Total, a nadie le gusta aquí los cebollines.

La chica le enseño a Miku, lo que en su momento fue conocido como su legendario Item personal. El multifacético y todo poderosos… Cebollin. Miku se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo, por desgracia la comida se le cayó al hacer eso.

—Perdón, prometo limpiar,

—¿Te gustan los cebollines? —Miku solo asintió—. Bueno, quédatelo.

Miku tomó el cebollin con sus manos y cuando lo hizo, sintió como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. Luego de lo que para ella parecieron años, levantó el cebollin. La chica de verde estaba divertida de ver a Miku. Por último, para acabar su ritual, Miku empezó a cantar.

—Ca-ca-cantas muy bien —exclamó asombrada aquella chica—. Sabes, están haciendo un concurso, deberías participar.

—Tú crees, no soy tan buena.

—Vamos, te llevaré a donde cojas el autobús para participar.

—Gracias. Pero no te debes molestar.

Mientras Miku era guiada por su nueva amiga, en rumbo a su destino. En la corporación donde había nacido la verdadera Idol, recién se descubría el caos que había sucedido.

—¿Cómo que los archivos de Miku fueron Hackeados?

—Así es señor, nos lo acaban de informar. Toda la información de ella desapareció.

—Esto es terrible. Pero al menos tenemos a esos dos…

En una de las pantallas se veía a las dos nuevas estrellas, caminando juntas y tomadas de la mano, muy felices, mientras eran fotografiados por cientos de personas. Luego de que llegaron a los camerinos, Meiko le da una patada a Kaito y lo tira al suelo.

—El hecho de que hallan planeado esto como publicidad, no es motivo para que me cojas tan fuerte de la mano. Idiota.

—P-pe-pero Meiko, tu también estabas feliz —comentó el pobre Kaito desde el suelo.

—Cállate, solo estaba actuando. No reconoces a una verdadera estrella acaso.

—Pues debes ser muy buena, realmente me convenciste de que te gustaba,

Meiko le dio una serie de patadas al pobre Kaito, al escucharle decir esto.

—Que te quede bien claro. Solo somos pareja para las cámaras, realmente no somos nada, Ok —Kaito solo asintió, desde su posición en el suelo.

Pero para mala suerte de Meiko, el destino no estaba de su parte.

—Meiko, Kaito, estuvieron increíbles. Ahora pensamos en algo mayor para las masas —era el director del evento, junto a su asistente y otros dos sujetos más, posiblemente inversionistas, porque no dejaban de hablar por celular—. Diles.

—Es sencillo —habló el asistente—. Para aumentar aun más la sintonía cuando no los ven cantar, pensamos en hacer un Reality. Donde se vea a la pareja favorita de todos, viviendo a gusto en su casa.

—No les parece asombroso. Es una idea millonaria, todo el mundo los podrá ver a cualquier momento, con solo encender el televisor. Lo mejor, es que todos los productos que salgan, pagaran publicidad.

Kaito estaba feliz ante esta idea, no así la pobre Meiko, que no sabía donde esconderse para huir de aquella pesadilla.

—Pero que les parece, no están de acuerdo con esta idea.

Kaito se reincorporó rápidamente y abrazo a Meiko. Esta no sabia ni que decir.

—Claro que estamos felices, de compartir nuestra vida de pareja, con todos nuestros millones de fans. No es así cariño.

Kaito le dio un beso en la mejilla a Meiko, esta se tuvo que tragar las ganas de vomitar y solo asintió, mostrando una gran sonrisa forzada. Pero en otro lado, alguien más, estaba pasando por su propia versión de una pesadilla.

—¡DETÉN LA APLANADORA! ¡ONE-CHAN!

Len estaba siendo perseguido por su hermana mayor, en la aplanadora de la construcción para la que trabajaban, solo porque le había dicho a Rin, que iba a disminuirle el dinero para dulces de la siguiente semana.

—No. Dame mi dinero completo.

—Esta bien. Tu ganas… ¡PERO POR FAVOR DETENLA!

Al escuchar las palabras mágicas y no precisamente "por favor", sino el "tu ganas", Rin accedió a detener la aplanadora. Len pudo descansar por fin. Rin se bajó de la aplanadora y le extendió la mano a su cansado hermano. Este, solo le dio un sobre con dinero a Rin.

—Sabes Rin… a veces parece que de los dos, yo soy el mayor.

Rin tan solo saltaba con su sobre de dinero. Habían acabado el trabajo hace poco y les habían dado un adelanto. El jefe de los gemelos apareció sin aviso y al verlos aun, se sorprendió mucho.

—¿Aun aquí chicos? ¿No se debían ir hace rato? ¿Por qué estas tan sudado Len?

—Larga historia. Pero quisimos adelantar el trabajo de mañana.

El jefe de los gemelos y administrador de la construcción se dio cuenta, de que, el suelo había sido aplanado correctamente. Aunque había sido involuntario por parte de Rin, no así de Len, quien había corrido, por donde se suponía, debían aplanar el día siguiente.

—Gracias por su buen trabajo, chicos.

—Es un placer jefe.

—Como muestra de aprecio, les regalaré esto. Pensaba comerlo en casa, pero ustedes se lo ganaron.

El ingeniero a cargo, les dio una cajita de dulces a los gemelos, Rin la agarró lo más a prisa que pudo.

—¡Rin-neechan! Perdón, ella solo esta emocionada.

—No te preocupes Len, pero será mejor que te apresures o Rin te dejará sin tu parte.

El encargado de la obra se retiró a seguir supervisando.

—Rin-neechan, deja eso ahora mismo.

Rin, quien ya se encontraba intentando romper la caja, para rescatar su delicioso contenido, fue regañada por su hermano menor. Len solo tomó la caja y la abrió con delicadeza. Dentro, habían dos apetitosos pasteles de chocolate con chispas.

—Uno para cada uno, de acuerdo —Rin asintió feliz.

Len buscó dos platos y tenedores, luego puso cada pastel en un plato, según él, le dio el más grande a su hermana. Se disponía a comerse el suyo, cuando…

—¡El tuyo es más grande! Cámbiamelo…

Aunque los pasteles lucían del mismo tamaño, Len solo suspiró, se levantó y fue a buscar una regla. Luego midió ambos pasteles.

—Lo ves Nee-san, ambos miden lo mismo.

Esperanzado, Len volvió a tomar su tenedor cuando…

—Tu pastel tiene más chispas.

Len se levantó, busco un lápiz y una libreta, luego una lupa. Empezó a anotar en la libreta, cuantas chispas tenían cada pastel.

—Mil veinticinco… mil ventiléis… listo, mil veintisiete —dijo luego de quitarle una chispa al pastel de Rin—. Ambos tienen la misma cantidad de chispas ahora.

—Bueno.

—Ahora si me vas a dejar comer, Nee-chan —Rin asintió.

Len nuevamente tomó su tenedor, lo levantó y cuando iba a clavarlo en su pastel…

—Tu tenedor es de cuatro, el mío solo de tres.

Algo molesto y cansado, Len tomo ambos tenedores y se los llevó, luego regreso con cucharas idénticas, incluso en el logo que tenían. Le dio una a Rin y otra se la quedo. Espero y espero a ver si Rin le decía algo más, pero no, esta vez Rin, de un solo bocado se acabo su pastel.

—Gracias Dios —suspiró Len aliviado, pero cuando iba a comerse su pastel, Rin se lo quedó viendo con una mirada de suplica que derretiría el corazón más frío—. ¿Quieres la mitad del mió, Nee-san?

—¿De verdad?

Rin sonrió y partió su pastel en dos, luego puso una mitad en el plato de Rin. Pero cuando Len por fin se disponía a comérselo…

—Tú mitad es más grande que la mía.

Continuará…

**Hitobashira**** Alice Drama**

**Segunda Alicia.**

Teto Kazame.

La segunda Alicia era una joven quimera.

Decía tener quince cuando tenía treinta y más.

Su cabello era el centro de atención.

Era muy alegre y siempre sonreía.

Pero ocultaba un terrible secreto.

Esta Alicia tan solo era una mentira.

Fue descubierta, odiada y olvidada.

La sexta Alicia fue quemada viva.

Continuará…


End file.
